Efecto mariposa
by Randuril
Summary: ¿Y si Ranma moría en China, como lo indicaban las leyes de las amazonas? •Serie de one-shots•
1. Akane

**Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

**[Efecto mariposa]**

. . .

. .

.

.=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

**.**

**.**

_Akane_

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

.

La señora Akane Kuno se levantó esa mañana con una extraña sensación en el pecho a la que no quiso prestarle atención. Peinó sus largos cabellos negros y brillantes, se maquilló como siempre y ensayó frente al espejo la fingida sonrisa que debía llevar puesta por el resto del día.

Desayunó en el amplio comedor de la mansión acompañada por su cuñada Kodachi y el hombre idiota y desagradable que era su tercer marido. Nuevamente se admiró de compartir la mesa con la misma mujer que provocó que viviera algunos desagradables momentos siendo adolescente, pero eso había sido años atrás y la vida se encargaba de dar muchas vueltas. Participó en la charla desabrida de cada día y luego se retiró hacia los menesteres usuales en su automóvil particular conducido por un chofer.

Primero pasó por su antigua casa a saludar a su padre. Estaba preocupada de que últimamente él volviera a insistir con aquel cuento que venía contando desde hacía más de diez años: un amigo que iba a llegar a la casa para salvar el dojo. Resultaba casi una leyenda, una historia que hacía años Soun Tendo había creído fervientemente, pero que con el tiempo se fue desvaneciendo. Según Nabiki era una fantasía que se había inventado para poder sobrevivir y no perder la cordura al saber que se iba a la quiebra.

Akane lo encontró con buena salud, aunque un poco más alicaído que el día anterior, el hombre nunca llegó a acostumbrarse del todo a la soledad de la casa luego de que todas sus hijas se marcharan y, aunque el practicar y enseñar las artes marciales lo mantenía activo, también se sentía vacío. ¿Para quién hacía todo el esfuerzo? ¿A quién le dejaría todo ese legado? No tenía hijos varones que continuaran su tarea, por lo que siempre le reprochaba a Akane que aún no le diera nietos; por momentos parecía que el hombre se olvidaba que tenía otras dos hijas que igualmente podían continuar la descendencia.

Akane apretaba la sonrisa y evadía el tema, se había casado con Tatewaki Kuno solo para poder salvar a la casa del embargo luego del mal manejo de su padre con las finanzas de la familia. No sentía por ese hombre absolutamente nada excepto fastidio y, algunas veces, asco. Era un muchacho con dinero y desde la escuela le expresaba abiertamente sus sentimientos en elaboradas y pseudo-poéticas declaraciones de amor. Nabiki había expuesto con mente muy fría lo conveniente de su unión y Akane lo pensó solo dos veces antes de aceptar: se casó y salvó a la familia. Ese día algo murió dentro de ella para siempre y la dejó un poco más amargada de lo que ya estaba desde aquel otro día, cuando tenía más o menos 16 años y sin motivo aparente se echó a llorar desconsolada como si le hubieran arrancado una parte del corazón. Nunca fue la misma desde entonces y, para rematarla, el casamiento la transformó en una muñeca sin espíritu.

Al convertirse en la señora Kuno dejó las artes marciales que practicaba y se concentró en su aspecto, en estar siempre hermosa y tener la ropa más exclusiva, no le importaba lo frívolo que pudiera ser, hacía tiempo que sentía que su vida estaba mal, como si estuviera viviendo las cosas equivocadas. Parecía que todo transcurría como en un sueño, sin que ella interviniera demasiado en nada.

En la tarde, luego de las compras habituales en el centro comercial, su automóvil cruzó por una pequeña plaza donde varios niños jugaban y reían. Se acercó al lugar y se sentó en uno de los bancos a la sombra de los árboles, la sensación de esa mañana en su pecho era más fuerte que nunca. Le dolía la cabeza, pero por lo menos esa noche Kuno no la molestaría porque tenía que verse con una de sus amantes... claro que él diría que tenía mucho trabajo en la oficina y debía quedarse hasta tarde. Mejor así. Hoy se sentía mucho más triste que de costumbre y no lograría soportar que la tocara.

Escuchó a una mujer llamar a un niño en medio de la plaza y la voz la perforó en el pecho como si viniera desde el pasado y la atravesara hasta llevarla a un futuro que nunca viviría.

«¡Ranma, ven aquí!».

_Qué nombre tan raro,_ pensó Akane observando al niño de ojos chispeantes corriendo hacia la mujer.

De pronto, su mundo entero se desbordó y la invadieron las ganas de llorar. Y volviendo al vehículo, y encaminándose a la fría y solitaria casa donde vivía, lloró. Lloró por no haber sido fuerte para negarse a ese matrimonio, por la vida miserable que llevaba, porque no había logrado ser feliz. Pero sobre todo lloró porque al evocar ese extraño nombre, «Ranma», sentía que una parte de su existencia se había perdido para siempre.

Sin embargo, ella nunca llegó a conocer a ningún Ranma, ni siquiera a aquel muchacho que había muerto hacía años en alguna parte de China, con cuerpo femenino, pero corazón de hombre.

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

.=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=.

.

Nota de autora: Quiero agradecer a la persona que me dijo que a veces hay que comer las palomitas de maíz con un poco de mostaza en lugar de caramelo.

Gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el próximo one-shot.

Romina


	2. Shampoo

**Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

**[Efecto mariposa]**

. . .

. .

.

.=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

**.**

**.**

_Shampoo_

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

.

La jovencita respiraba todavía agitada luego de la pelea. Hacía exactamente cuarenta y cinco segundos que le había abierto la garganta limpiamente de un espadazo a la chica extranjera. La sangre le había salpicado la mejilla y el cuello, pero Shampoo no se inmutaba, sus ojos miraban fijamente el cadáver en el suelo, con el gi desarreglado y manchado del líquido vital que había escapado del cuerpo. El cabello rojo y despeinado formaba como un halo alrededor de la cabeza y los extraños ojos, de un color que Shampoo nunca había visto, estaban abiertos de par en par, congelados mirando algún punto del espacio.

Todos los presentes en aquel pequeño restaurante se mantenían en silencio, endurecidos por el estupor de la escena que habían visto: los rápidos movimientos de la amazona, la diestra respuesta de la mujercita pelirroja; luego, una pausa, un espacio donde ambas mujeres se miraron, y después la fiera raza amazona floreciendo desde los ojos furiosos de Shampoo. Un giro con ambas espadas en las manos y el gesto de horror de la extranjera.

Nada más.

La otra chica se desplomó muerta en el instante.

El enorme oso panda que acompañaba a la pelirroja comenzó a moverse nervioso, gimiendo, abriendo y cerrando la boca como si quisiera hablar. Shampoo lo miró con poco interés y después giró los ojos hacia el hombre que llegó corriendo a su lado. Vestía una ropa extraña, estaba pálido y balbuceaba, luego empezó a pedir a gritos agua caliente. Y tanto imploró y ordenó que alguien trajo una tetera que el sujeto arrojó en seguida sobre el cadáver.

Shampoo despegó los labios estupefacta mientras aflojaba los brazos observando el cambio instantáneo producido en el cuerpo caído en el suelo. De pronto iban apareciendo músculos prominentes, anchos hombros, un cabello negro y brillante, ahora la extranjera era un _extranjero_, un muchacho joven, fuerte y guapo. Entonces Shampoo comprendió: las pozas encantadas de Jusenkyo, el chico había caído en uno de los estanques y lo acompañaba una maldición.

Crecieron los murmullos mientras todos empezaban a hablar al mismo tiempo. El hombre que seguía cerca de Shampoo empezó a hablar atropelladamente, y a repetir una y otra vez que aquella no era una mujer, que había nacido hombre y tenía una maldición que cambiaba su aspecto. De un momento a otro el panda logró hacerse con una tetera de agua caliente y reveló ser un hombre de mediana edad, apareció vestido con un gi y un pañuelo en la cabeza, sus anteojos estaban empañados cuando se lanzó con un grito sobre el cuerpo inerte.

«¡Ranma!».

Todo su mundo empezó a resquebrajarse. El grito le heló la sangre y la despertó de golpe del sueño de victoria que tenía luego de la pelea. Se dio cuenta del terrible error que había cometido matando a aquel muchacho. Había asesinado al hombre que la había derrotado y, según las leyes, estaba destinado a ser su esposo. Había arruinado el mandato de su raza de perpetrar un linaje fuerte para el futuro y ahora solo era la abominación de su tribu.

A partir de ese día no había escapatoria. El honor estaba mancillado, perdido. No podía dejar que alguien de su pueblo la viera. Imposible volver y que supieran su vergüenza, debía ser un secreto, tenía que mantenerlo en la oscuridad. Nunca le había quitado la vida a otra persona, pero la conciencia de su acción le irritaba mucho menos el pensamiento que el saber la gran fatalidad: había corrompido su destino. Nadie podría ocupar el lugar reservado a ese hombre. Nadie debía.

Nunca supo qué hicieron con el cuerpo de aquel chico japonés, en las noches soñaba que la pelea se repetía una y otra vez y siempre las consecuencias eran las mismas. Siempre le abría garganta, siempre la sangre salpicaba todo tiñendo de rojo el sueño. A veces fantaseaba cómo hubiera sido su vida casada con ese hombre, los hijos que hubieran tenido, y luego el sueño volvía de nuevo a la pelea, a la sangre empapando el suelo.

Vagaba y se arrastraba de pueblo en pueblo, de ciudad en ciudad, no permanecía mucho tiempo en ningún sitio. No podía, todos ellos podrían enterarse de lo que había hecho. ¿La estaban mirando aquellas personas como si lo supieran? ¿Cómo si supieran que había asesinado a su futuro marido? Sí, todos lo sabían y la juzgaban.

A veces se le aparecía en pesadillas el padre del muchacho abalanzándose sobre el cuerpo inerte.

«¡Ranma!».

El grito parecía venir desde fuera y repetirse como un eco, pero en realidad estaba dentro de su cabeza, atormentándola.

«¡Ranma!».

No había salida. ¿Cómo escapar de sus propios pensamientos?

«¡Ranma!».

Basta. ¡Basta ya! ¡Que se detenga!

«¡Ranma!».

No.

«¡Ranma!».

No, por favor, no.

«¡Ranma!».

...¿Cuánto tardaría en volverse loca?

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

.=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=.

.

Nota de autora: Este va para el señor Aoi Fhrey, porque quería leer otra cosa escrita como se me antojara.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos en el próximo one-shot.

Romina


	3. Ryoga

**Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

**[Efecto mariposa]**

. . .

. .

.

.=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

**.**

**.**

_Ryoga_

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

.

La frustración y el desaliento lo dominaban. El fuego de la rabia lo quemaba por dentro. Ya había perdido la cuenta de los días que hacía que vagaba por tierras desconocidas detrás de aquel cobarde, de aquel imbécil que se atrevió a dejarlo en ridículo tantas veces.

«Ranma». «Ranma». «Ranma Saotome».

Lo siguió por todo Japón, cruzó a China y perdió el rastro. Después el infortunio cayó sobre él, ahora se había convertido en un fenómeno, en un ser repugnante cada vez que lo tocaba el agua fría. Su vida se convirtió en un infierno, no tenía salida, su mente era una llama ardiente que solo buscaba venganza.

«Ranma». «Ranma». «Ranma».

Era como un mantra que se repetía en su cabeza y lo hacía avanzar. Solo quería matarlo con sus propias manos, hacerlo sufrir lo que él sufría. Merecía morir.

Pero el destino se burló una vez más de él en la figura de un desconocido cualquiera que encontró a un lado del camino. Era un muchacho delgado, de rostro taciturno, que atendía un pequeño y desvencijado puesto de comida.

Acostumbrado a preguntar a todos por indicaciones, realizó una vez más la pregunta de siempre, y esta vez parecieron palabras mágicas. «Ranma Saotome». Cuando lo dijo, el muchacho lo miró a la cara como reparando por primera vez en él. Sus ojos estudiaron por un momento su rostro y después siguió preparando los okonomiyakis que vendía.

Le informó que Ranma Saotome había muerto.

Él, con la rabia y la incredulidad a partes iguales dentro del cuerpo, se quedó de pie frente al puesto, sin hablar, mirando la comida chisporrotear en la plancha caliente.

El cocinero siguió contando que se había encontrado con el padre del muchacho, que parecía un muerto en vida, pero aún así lo reconoció de inmediato. Lo buscaba porque tenía que arreglar cuentas con él, un asunto personal. Pero ahora ya no tenía caso, además no quería importunar a un padre que había perdido a su hijo.

Él no reaccionó. El fuego de venganza se apagó con un viento helado dejando solo rescoldos.

¿Muerto? Imposible.

No se resignaba, su búsqueda no había terminado, no podía acabar así. ¿Dónde estaba el cuerpo?, ¿qué habían hecho con él? ¿Dónde estaba el padre para que le contara la historia por su propia boca?

¿Dónde estaba su rival? ¿Cómo podía continuar sin su contraparte?

Siguió viaje, desorientado.

«Ranma». «Ranma». «Ranma».

Siguió buscando. Demasiados caminos, demasiadas direcciones y posibilidades. ¿Derecha? ¿Izquierda? ¿Qué significaban esas palabras? Los pensamientos se le enredaban, empezaba a perder la noción del tiempo, ya no recordaba si había comido o no. ¿Qué día era? ¿Qué hora era?

Luchaba para no perder el sentido, pero terminaba derrotado, vacío.

Sentía una asfixia que lo asediaba. Una niebla se había instalado entre él y el mundo, lo envolvía y le agregaba cincuenta kilos de peso a su mochila de viaje. No podía recobrar la normalidad en nada. ¿Cómo continuar? Hasta no verlo con sus propios ojos no podría tranquilizarse. Estaba hundido en el abismo de lo inconcluso.

Pero los pies se hacían de plomo, era incapaz de moverlos. Era incapaz de levantarse en las mañanas y desarmar la carpa para continuar el viaje, prefería seguir en el calor protector del saco de dormir. Cuando se daba cuenta, el día había pasado y la noche se cernía sobre él, que continuaba en el mismo sitio.

Estancado.

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

.=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=.

.

Nota de autora: Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen con confianza tan ciega en esta idea descabellada.

Me preguntaron si pensaba seguir esta historia y sí, claro que la voy a seguir. Todavía quedan dos one-shots más.

Gracias por leer.

Romina


	4. Genma

**Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

**[Efecto mariposa]**

. . .

. .

.

.=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

**.**

**.**

_Genma_

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

.

Todas las lamentaciones sobraban, las lágrimas no alcanzaban para lavar la culpa y la vergüenza. Era el fin.

El mundo quedó vacío.

La distancia entre China y Japón parecía haberse duplicado por cien, llevar a su hijo muerto consigo era un martirio que no le deseaba ni al peor de los hombres.

Recordaba poco de aquellos primeros y terribles momentos, excepto el aroma de la sangre, de solo pensar en eso volvía a tener ganas de vomitar. Luego, la lluvia, torrencial, implacable; el olor a lodo y la humedad colándose por todas partes. Él fue un panda durante la mayor parte del tiempo, pero lo aceptaba como su penitencia, se castigaba viviendo en un cuerpo de animal. Se castigaba por todo lo que había hecho mal, por no haber podido salvarlo a _él. _Se castigaba por sobrevivir.

Fueron días largos en los que tuvo que hacer inútiles trámites sin sentido. ¿Por qué tenía tan poco valor la vida y tanto valor la muerte? «¡Ranma!». Su propio grito desgarrado le seguía perforando los tímpanos, resonaba dentro de su cabeza, estuviera dormido o despierto. El dolor no se iba nunca.

Lo peor fue encontrarse con los ojos de su esposa. Al bajar del barco Nodoka se le presentó delante como una aparición. Estaba muy cambiada después de todos esos años sin verse; ella pudo descubrir en él los rasgos del marido entusiasta y fuerte que tuvo, ahora desdibujados y aplastados por la vergüenza y el sufrimiento. Le dio una bofetada con todo el sentimiento que logró reunir y Genma la aceptó como lo que ya no era, como todo un hombre. Y la siguiente, que llegó con el revés de la mano.

Nada más después, solo silencio.

«Ranma...».

Era el único hijo de ambos y pronto se dieron cuenta que, luego de tantos años separados, era también lo único que los unía. En la misma casa, tratando de recomponer una relación normal que nunca tuvieron, el silencio los separaba. Nunca hablaron del asunto. Para Genma era un tormento recordar los ojos de su hijo adolescente fijos en la nada; para Nodoka no había explicaciones ni justificación. Ni consuelo.

Ni siquiera el seppuku lograría sanar la herida.

Todas las noches Genma escuchaba a su mujer murmurar en sueños el nombre del hijo perdido. Cuando ya no pudo aguantarlo, decidió comenzar un viaje de entrenamiento. Ella, con la entereza y la generosidad que siempre la había caracterizado, lo aceptó. Tenía el presentimiento de que él no volvería nunca.

Las cosas entre los dos eran muy difíciles. Lo peor para Genma era que sabía que su esposa no lo perdonaba, ni lo perdonaría nunca. Él mismo jamás podría hacerlo. Tenía una roca instalada en el centro del cuerpo, un peso que cargaba siempre desde aquel día, era un sentimiento de culpa que lo quemaba por dentro despedazándolo.

Los pensamientos aullaban en su cabeza, recriminándole, proyectando la terrible escena en su mente una y otra vez. La lucha, la espada, la sangre, los gritos. Y él era solo un espectador, no hacía nada, no se movía. Con solo extender el brazo podría haberlo ayudado, con solo ser más rápido lo habría salvado, con solo levantar la voz podría haber ganado un poco de tiempo.

Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas...

Si hubieran vuelto antes a Japón...

Si no hubieran tenido la maldición...

Si hubiera sido más rápido...

Si nunca lo hubiera llevado a China_..._

_Si nunca le hubiera enseñado el Arte..._

Si...

Continuaba torturándose de esa manera, retrocediendo en el tiempo y borrando todas las decisiones erróneas que había tomado.

«Ranma...».

¿A quién podía pedirle perdón? La humillación era tanta que quería desaparecer del mundo.

Tal vez lo haría.

Nodoka tuvo razón: nunca lo volvió a ver.

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

.=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=.

.

Nota de autora: Agradecimientos especiales a todos los que me soportan, aún cuando la época no ha sido muy productiva artísticamente hablando.

El próximo one-shot será el final.

Gracias por leer.

Romina


	5. Ranma

**Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

**[Efecto mariposa]**

. . .

. .

.

.=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

**.**

**.**

_Ranma_

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

.

La idea del guía de permanecer en los cuerpos malditos el mayor tiempo posible durante el día para acostumbrarse más rápido a su nueva condición parecía muy buena, pero en este momento resultaba casi suicida. La amazona era incansable y se aparecía por todas partes, sin dejarlos siquiera respirar en paz, a ese ritmo no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que la encontraran sin posibilidad de escapar, y entonces él tendría que hacer algo terrible. El guía ya se lo había advertido: la china no se detendría ante nada para reparar su honor y lo mataría. Para librarse de ella lo único que podía hacer era ir a su vez hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—¡¿Que tengo que matarla?! —gritó horrorizado, con su aguda voz de mujer.

—Matar ser única salida —asintió el hombre fumando su pipa—. Leyes amazonas ser muy estrictas, el entrenamiento no permite fallar. Muere uno o muere otro. Ser simple.

—Mierda... ¡No lo voy a hacer! —exclamó Ranma levantándose del tronco junto al fuego. Miró a su padre transformado en panda a su derecha, se mantenía quieto y parecía pensativo.

—De lo contrario, amazona perseguir por siempre por toda China —el guía chupó su pipa y soltó el humo despacio en la quietud de la noche.

—¿Y si le regreso el estúpido premio que nos comimos? —insistió Ranma—. ¡Le compraré cien kilos de frutas!... Viejo, di algo, ¡esto es tu culpa en primer lugar!

Pero el panda permanecía impasible y lo miraba con cara de inocencia.

—No ser por premio, tratarse de honor. Honor de guerrero —indicó el guía mirándolo atentamente—. Honorable huésped conoce sobre honor, ¿verdad?

Ranma endureció la mirada y después gruñó murmurando palabrotas por lo bajo.

No lo iba a hacer.

_No lo iba a hacer._

No, no.

Practicaba las artes marciales desde hacía años y no se suponía que fuera así, no estaban hechas para matar, eran un medio de superación personal. Él amaba entrenar y mejorar cada día, deseaba enfrentarse a muchos desafíos y poder aprender, convertirse en el mejor en el combate libre. Eso era el honor. El honor no era matar. Tener alguna vez que quitar la vida a una persona con sus propias manos... No quería pensar en algún día llegar a verse en esa situación.

No lo iba a hacer. Maldición.

**. **

**.**

La amazona los sorprendió al otro día cuando se detuvieron en un pequeño restaurante. Estaban acostumbrados a encontrársela en cualquier parte, Ranma a veces se preguntaba cómo hacía para hallarlos con tanta precisión.

Se había convertido en una rutina: despegar los ojos en la mañana y esquivar el ataque de un bombori; pasar la mañana huyendo, hacer un alto para comer y tener que salir corriendo, atragantándose con los palillos para que la chica no los viera; ir a dormirse alerta, esperando que un cuchillo volara hacia ellos en plena noche.

Claro que permaneciendo en sus formas originales podrían pasar desapercibidos para los ojos de la persistente guerrera, pero bien pronto comprobaron, con profundo horror, que el agua fría tenía un radar para hallarlos con tanta precisión como la amazona, o quizá más.

Era inevitable que terminaran por encontrarse cara a cara y que Ranma se enfrentara a su destino, ya había estirado al máximo la suerte, ya había escapado por los pelos de tantas circunstancias insólitas como lo permitía la vida. Su buena estrella lo había acompañado un largo trecho, ahora estaba solo para enfrentar lo que viniera, valiéndose de sus propias armas.

Todo pasó en un solo segundo, quizá en cinco, pero él pareció vivirlo en cámara lenta. Daba la impresión que alguien hubiera detenido el tiempo en un punto y después lo hubiera hecho marchar de nuevo, pero ralentizado, pasmoso. Quizá era producto del shock o quizá se lo había imaginado, pero el muchacho estaba seguro de que por un instante, puntual y eterno al mismo tiempo, había estado como en un limbo, un espacio blanco donde se debía elegir un camino, la derecha o la izquierda; tomar una decisión, seguir adelante o quedarse allí.

Seguramente había sido una sensación provocada por su cercanía con la muerte, porque estaba seguro que había estado a punto de morir. Pero seguía vivo.

Estaba frente a la amazona que se apareció esa vez armada con una larga espada que demostró manejar con destreza mientras lo atacaba, sus ojos llenos de furia. Ranma, en el menudo y ágil cuerpo femenino, se movía lo más rápido que podía, esquivaba los espadazos al mismo tiempo que intentaba explicarle que no había sido su intención, que era un malentendido, que parara un momento para escucharlo, pero la chica de seguro no entendía ni una palabra.

Entonces lo supo: no podía hacer lo que el guía le dijo, no podía matarla, y eso lo desesperó al no poder encontrar una salida. Intentó desarmarla, pero el pensamiento anterior había logrado desconcentrarlo, desestabilizarlo por una fracción de segundo, y la amazona lo aprovechó. El brazo de ella se estiró de repente empuñando la espada y Ranma sintió la presión de la punta afilada a un lado del cuello.

Y ese fue el momento exacto, alguien hizo _click_ y los engranajes pararon, todo se enlenteció. Ranma agrandó los ojos observando la espada sobre él y pudo ver cómo la mujer levantaba un poco la cabeza y endurecía la mirada para finalizar el golpe. Entonces sintió que algo tiraba de él hacia atrás y vio cómo la espada describía un arco en el aire y cortaba de paso un par de hebras de su cabello trenzado, en el preciso lugar donde había estado de pie, en el preciso lugar donde había estado su cuello.

—¡Tonto! ¡Quedarte ahí de pie como un idiota! —le gritó su padre, que ya no era un panda, y le tironeaba el brazo mientras lo urgía a correr.

Ranma también corría, aunque no sentía los pies. El tiempo volvía a andar como siempre, pero él no terminaba de comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Estuvo a punto de morir? ¿Por eso le temblaban las manos? Se tocó la pequeña herida en el cuello, un corte pequeño que casi no sangraba, pero ardía como si alguien le hubiera puesto sal. ¿Y si el corte hubiera ido de lado a lado? ¿Y si en lugar de unos mechones de pelo perdía la vida?

—Nos volvemos a Japón, ¿me entiendes? —continuó Genma con autoridad mientras seguía su carrera—. ¿Entiendes? ¡Ranma!

La chica de trenza parpadeó con el grito y asintió sin poder articular palabra, tenía la cara blanca como el papel y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—No nos encontrará allá —dictaminó el hombre con seriedad—, y tengo un amigo que nos ayudará... Sí, creo que ya es hora.

Agilizó más los pasos y se metió por una calle lateral desembocando en un callejón penumbroso, donde se detuvo. Los dos respiraron agitados y Genma estuvo con el oído atento, sin soltar el brazo de su hijo. Después se volvió hacia él y le aventó la mochila de viaje, la que, Ranma se dio cuenta en ese momento, había estado llevando colgada del otro brazo todo el tiempo. Él observó atentamente a su padre, tenía la frente llena de gotitas de sudor y todavía no lo soltaba. Se miraron un par de segundos con cara de susto y después cada uno soltó el aire.

—Hay que conseguir agua caliente —dijo el hombre mayor mirándolo.

La chica de trenza aún respiraba agitada, le devolvió la mirada y, sin decir nada, lo observó de arriba abajo. Genma comprendió la pregunta no realizada.

—Había un tazón de ramén junto a mí —comentó brevemente mientras se acomodaba los anteojos—. Tuvimos suerte.

Ranma solo asintió, todavía estaba nervioso.

Se sintió mejor cuando lo empapó el agua caliente y volvió a ser él, con la altura y el peso exactos, con todos los músculos en su sitio, con la fuerza adecuada en cada brazo. Aún le faltaba precisión en la motricidad, los dedos le temblaban mientras intentaba anudar el cinturón del gi, pero se repuso.

El mal trago había pasado, esa parte del entrenamiento estaba hecha y volvían a Japón. Su lucha, sin embargo, no se terminaba, ni mucho menos, seguiría dando pelea contra todas las situaciones que vinieran, que de seguro serían tan difíciles como hasta ese momento, o más todavía.

«Tuvimos suerte».

Qué manera tan simple de decirlo. Sonrió, los labios le temblaban.

Estuvo a punto de morir. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de eso su viejo? ¿Habría pensado que por poco le rebanaban el cuello? ¿Y si él moría qué?... Era el fin, se acababa todo para él, pero el mundo seguiría andando. Todos seguirían con sus vidas, el guía continuaría fumando su pipa y hablando raro, la amazona estaría alegre de haber cumplido su cometido. ¿Su padre lloraría su muerte? No recordaba haberlo visto llorar nunca, las lágrimas de cocodrilo cuando quería dar pena no contaban. Llorar de verdad... eso no. ¿Sentiría algo? Era su padre, _debía_ sentir algo.

Ranma se imaginó de repente a sí mismo desapareciendo y dejando un hueco en el mundo. Ya nadie ocuparía ese puesto, nadie pisaría los lugares por los que él tenía que andar, nadie conocería a todas las personas que él debía conocer, nadie viviría las cosas que él debía vivir en los años que quedaban por delante, algún otro se convertiría en el mejor artista marcial en el combate libre porque él ya no estaría. ¿Qué tantas cosas podían cambiar si él no estuviera en el mundo?

Pero ese hueco no existía, él seguía ahí, tan lleno de vida como siempre, así lo demostraba su corazón que latía acelerado a pesar de que se encontraba quieto en el mismo lugar. Vivo, pero por una milésima de segundo de diferencia.

—Vamos, tenemos que irnos —dijo Genma colgándose de nuevo la mochila de los hombros.

Ranma asintió. Todo seguía como siempre y volverían a emprender viaje, pero aunque todo estaba igual él se sentía un poco diferente todavía. Respiró profundo y apartó esos pensamientos, sentía miedo, era verdad, miedo por todo lo que acababa de pasar, pero pronto estaría bien. Mientras seguía a su padre a paso firme se tocó la pequeña herida en el cuello y comprobó que ya no sangraba. Como pensaba, era insignificante, mínima.

Sin embargo le quedó una cicatriz para toda la vida.

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

.=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=.

.

**Fin** de _Efecto mariposa._

.

.

Nota de autora: Sí, este es el final. Lo siento si alguien está decepcionado de que este final no tenga la misma esencia que los one-shots anteriores, pero así estaba planeado desde el principio_._

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y acompañaron esta historia, a los que siempre me siguen en todas las locuras que emprendo con la escritura.

Espero que nos volvamos a leer pronto.

Saludos.

Romina


End file.
